


Fine Days 番外 ~Be in Shadow~

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: その手で守りたいもの
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fine Days 番外 ~Be in Shadow~

轻井泽别墅的露天风吕。

京本大我把自己完全浸泡在烫热的温泉当中已经半个小时，浑身无力昏昏欲睡。

此时另一个房间的人结束视频会议，压上笔记本电脑、从房间里走出来。几下甩掉浴衣，径直走入了水里，一把捞起水中那具白皙的身体，吻得本已缺氧的人更喘不过气。大我推开他，额头抵着额头大口呼吸，对方紧紧箍住腰部的手臂却不曾松开，企图不言而喻。

男人都是变态。最后的时刻两人同时这么想。

“没关系吗？”“什么。”“...北斗。”

杰西沉默了。经过刚才激烈的状况，现在还被他抱在怀里的男人，嘴里吐出的却是另一个男人的名字。

“他不会有事。”“是吗。”大我很想问问这种自以为是的结论从何而来，但考虑到自己的立场...

“如果真的是我父亲...”最开始以重金邀约就不打算久留的话。

“不要多想。”杰西拍拍那颗小脑袋。“我叫刺猬跟着他。”

真实的商界比想象中更危险。松村北斗这几年在两大财团掌握的信息和触动的利益关系足以使他成为众矢之的，这才是真正应该担心的。

“刺猬？”京本大我好奇地眨眨眼睛。

“你见过的。”但一定不会记得吧。

此时松村北斗在几百公里之外的某个温泉酒店认真刷洗着露天风吕的浴池。几个小时之后工作结束，天已经亮了。由于白天还在餐厅工作，北斗已经浑身疲倦，大白天的光线里也能睡得无比香甜。

这里人来人往，游客们中间也有不少亲密的情侣，那些甜蜜的笑容和缠绵的视线每天都不经意刺痛着他，伤口被不停揭开继而愈合，也许终于有一天，可以不再用悔恨无穷无尽地捆绑住属于自己的未来。

远离那片尘嚣，也许是当下能为自己做的最好的决定。

每个周一旅馆的餐馆休息的时候北斗会随意地到处走一走。到商店街吃碗拉面，到附近的操场看学生们踢足球，顺路到超级市场买些有的没的回家。

渐渐地他就发现事情有些奇怪。

拉面馆里坐在旁边的客人明明是个老爷爷，被柚子胡椒呛到时咳嗽的声音却意外地年轻，和在超市里试吃着新品柚子胡椒美乃滋的客人的咳嗽声如出一辙。而那位客人由于把鼻水喷到了导购小姐姐的脸上，笑着道歉脸上皱成一团的样子，又让北斗想起了那天见到的无奈地教怎么也教不会的孩子踮球的青年的脸。

终于有一天他们又在别的场合再次遇见。

“本店搭配炸鸡的调料有两种，我帮您选了柚子胡椒。”胸牌上写着松村的服务生轻轻地把托盘放在温泉酒店的客人面前。

客人愣了一愣。

“也替您准备了足够的纸巾。”

客人低下头，再抬起头的时候，用几乎皱成一团的笑容说了声谢谢。

“刺猬是什么人？”“一个谁也无法靠近的人。”

“您到底是什么人？”“我？我是教练。”

北斗眨了眨眼睛暗想，是说足球吗？“...您真的很喜欢柚子胡椒呢。”“是啊，超爱的！”

来的次数多了，北斗渐渐知道这位教练还喜欢梅子酒和黏黏的拌冷荞麦面。

“我也很喜欢山药泥！”话音刚落北斗就发现自己失礼了，哪有服务生向客人倾诉的道理呢。

“是吗！可惜这里的菜单上没有呢！”

北斗竟然发现自己蠢蠢欲动想要亲手做一碗送他吃。这个人，究竟有什么魔力？

教练先生又一次出现在餐厅以外的地方，已经是几个星期以后了。

趁着夏季想去看六甲山的夜景的北斗，遇到了穿得根本不像夏天的他。

“听说...山上很冷呢，呵呵。”仿佛看出北斗的疑惑。

只有他们两个人的缆车突然晃动了一下，站在窗边观赏黑漆漆的夜景的北斗猝不及防坐在了教练先生的膝盖上，慌忙想站起来赔罪，对方却抱着他大叫着您别动慢一点慢一点啊我的腿我的腿...

等教练先生的腿平复下来，已经到了山顶。

“好美...”从城市遥远的上空俯瞰的灯光既耀眼又温暖。

北斗开始觉得...

“...很寂寞呢。”身后的人突然叹息。

回过头，看到那张一贯一笑就皱成一团的脸上，竟嵌着一双漆黑闪耀的眼睛。

北斗清清嗓子。“明天...您有空吗？”“有啊！”回应般的笑容令人有些安心。

两个单身男人能一起做些什么呢？答案是很多。吃饭、逛街、打保龄球，到game center浪费掉一些硬币，坐在漆黑的电影院里边看恐怖片边分吃一大盒爆米花，偶尔也会碰到对方的手。手指修长纤细，冰凉，却有力。

又一个星期一，又一次去球场看他笑着和小朋友玩一对一过球，似乎很自然地，北斗就为他递上了冰水，擦掉了汗珠。伸手碰到他的脸，依然很凉。

北斗又抬头看夏日的晴空，原来，是这么的蓝。

“差不多，该回去了吧。”温泉旅店的奶奶在北斗又一次帮忙洗菜的时候对他说。

最近北斗的笑容渐渐多了起来，也会像这样偶尔哼着歌。但是更重要的是，他逐渐变得像是原来的自己。

给了改进建议，甚至逐渐对旅馆的操持流露出主导欲，对错误的容忍度越来越低，偶尔甚至会流露出轻蔑和怒意......仿佛一条落入沙丁鱼群的鲶鱼。

—松村北斗，你并不属于这里，不是吗？

那是一个星期二。酒店的客人并不会很多，餐厅就更少。

闭店之后，唯一一位没有离开的客人已经微醺。北斗擦洗着碗盘，静静地凝望着他自斟自饮的样子。

“干嘛一直看我？”对方笑眯眯地回视。

“我要回东京了。”北斗低下头，语气流露着一丝软弱。他不想告诉对方，这其实是个不太确定的决定。

“...是吗。”对方的笑意却反而变浓了，一瞬间仿佛离得很远很远。

北斗只好也跟着笑了笑，决意却鲜明起来。“我，想跟您告个别。”

“哦哦。一路顺风。”

最终，还是连姓氏都不曾知道。北斗暗笑自己的傻。

松村北斗回到东京见的第一个人竟然是路易斯杰西。

站在熟悉的大厅等待着进入特定楼层的访客许可的几分钟时间里，北斗已经吸引了过多视线。

“松村先生，您的拎包里......”“是礼物。抱歉喽，没办法吃一口给你看。”

那颗很可疑的黑色圆球绝对不是什么危险物品，虽然它的来历也并不简单，还是轻易地通过了安全射线。

“怎么。”杰西又一次为他打开了那扇早已不再开启的门。

“还有一件事要做呢。”北斗笑笑。

他走进那间曾经充满魔力的套房，用力把包里的整颗陨石砸向浴缸。砰的一声，缸体被稳稳砸穿。

“...为了这个才来的？”

“是啊，不想再听到田中树说顶楼的浴室风景多好。”

杰西笑出了声。

同一个时间，京本大我在同一栋大楼的同一个大厅里遇到了一个人。

一个和自己差不多高、黑色头发、普通得不能再普通的年轻人。若不是脚步有些仓促，就连大我都不会注意到他。

一定在哪里见过他。大我有些疑惑，竟然一点都想不起来，直到那个人伸出手轻轻地拍了一下就通过了安全栅口……

回忆像一道闪电，突然划过脑海。

“刺猬到底是个什么样的人？”“一个谁也无法靠近的人。”

这个人，15岁就成为13岁的路易斯杰西的贴身保镖，几乎和他一起长大，却又好像从不存在。

——因为只有这样才最彻底最安全。

他从小就接受严苛的训练、活在影子里、没有自由，却始终维持着平凡的模样，笑着让周围的人卸下心防，从不说谎。

“ 北斗刚刚走了。”杰西看刺猬的眼神像看一个惺惺相惜却久未谋面的朋友。

“我知道。”“你似乎应该跟着他。”“我需要先告诉你一些事。”“……你说。”

刺猬低着头，眉头深锁，似乎在思考如何开始这段对话，但终究还是放松了下来，决定从结论开始说起。

“结束吧。”那双眼睛，无比澄澈，无比坚定。

京本大我的手机响了，他微微一笑接通了电话：“猜猜我在哪？”

“你在门口很久了吧。”杰西好听低沉的声音从电话里传来，大我嘟起了嘴。

“北斗怎么样了？”“回你爸那里工作了。”

“刺猬呢？”“可能也要去你爸那里了。”

“那你怎么办？”“我不去，反正你自己会来。”

“我不是问这个啦！”京本大我气不过地一拳捶了过去。

“还有点力气嘛。”杰西轻松地接过那只小拳头，顺势搂进怀里。

“我可是空手道黑带！以后你没有贴身保镖了，本少爷保护你好了！”

杰西好笑地挑起了眉，可惜背对他的大我看不到。

“明明刺猬他和我差不多瘦！...至少我，我，我有拼命保护你的觉悟啊！”

“求你把命给我留着。”杰西拍拍那张瘦不拉几...不对！是清秀动人的小脸。“......哦。”

“还有，不要再叫他刺猬了。”“那叫什么？”“教练。”“......足球的？”

办完复职手续、寒暄过一轮之后，北斗没有回未经整理的公寓，而是来到自己在都内经营的酒吧想放松喝上一杯。回到客人的立场享受夜晚，似乎是种暌违的奢侈。

兴致来了，还是会想自己调上一杯酒。用梅子酒和柠檬汁调出酸味集中的口感，享受那股回甘。不宜多喝，否则就会像...“教练”那样，连胃都要抗议起来。

“给我一杯和那个一样的。”

熟悉的声音从身边的座位传来，仿佛电流通过身体。回过头，北斗惊呆了。

像极了脑海中的那个他，却又完全不是他。

不是旧到发皱的米色衬衣和运动裤，而是皮衣搭配破洞牛仔。不是乱糟糟鸡窝一样的头发，而是用发胶简单清爽地定了型。不再是柚子胡椒和味噌汤的家庭气息，而是好闻的男士香水。

大约是酒精的关系，北斗突然有些头晕。

“你……到底是谁？”

“教练（コーチ），高处的高，地面的地，”那人再次露出了皱成一团的笑容，“高地优吾。”


End file.
